Currently, mobile-Internet Protocol (“IP”) and Session Initiation Protocol (“SIP”) moves all mobile-IP sessions and SIP application sessions, respectively, during handovers. Under these schemes, however, these sessions cannot be separated even if it may be logical or efficient to do. For example, there may be circumstances where only the video data need to be transmitted and/or the audio data may be sent to a different device. Moreover, given the complexity of current cellular sessions, there may also be other active sessions that do not need to be sent to the new device. Specifically, a cell phone having a multimedia session active may not necessarily want to move the Multimedia Messaging Service (“MMS”), Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (“MBMS”), and other sessions, but rather, only the multimedia session should be moved. This inflexibility also cannot appropriately accommodate a multimode terminal handing over from a home wireless local area network (“WLAN”) to an external access network, since most homes with broadband have an internal Network Address Translation (“NAT”) that makes all of the devices in the home appear to have a single Internet Protocol address (e.g., device). Because devices, such as printer, are not typically leaving the home, it will appear as though a portion of the Internet Protocol space is moving when a multimode terminal changes its access networks. As described, these current systems provide data packet transmissions that are inflexible and inefficient and cannot effectively accommodate the flexible demands of current various networks.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.